Minus Three Degrees Celsius
by Mato-san
Summary: Ketika si mungil Kominato Haruichi jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang telah berbaik hati memberinya kursi di kereta. [Shounen-ai, read warning inside] Mind to RnR? :9


[Warning! Modified Canon, Possibly OOC, FuruxHaru (Crack Pair), DLDR]

**.**

**.**

**Minus Three Degrees Celsius**

**.**

_**Daia no Ace © Yuji Terajima**_

**.**

Ketika si mungil Kominato Haruichi jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang telah berbaik hati memberinya kursi di kereta.

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, Haruichi! Percepat langkahmu! Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta, kan?!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan surai merah muda lembut berusaha mempercepat tempo berjalannya. "A-Aku sepertinya tidak bisa jalan lebih cepat dari ini lagi, _nii-san_," jelas pemuda itu kepada sang kakak yang telah berdiri jauh tepat di depan bangunan stasiun Hokkaidō. Dia tidak peduli kakaknya mendengar atau tidak, dia hanya butuh kakaknya mengerti kondisinya sekarang. "Suhu di sini terlalu dingin."

Ryōsuke—sang kakak—masih setia berdiri di depan stasiun sambil mengentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Kau ini kan pemain _baseball_, masa bertahan di suhu seperti ini tidak bisa?" Ryōsuke mencibir dari kejauhan. Sang adik—Haruichi—mengira-ngira berapa meter lagi yang harus ia tempuh di tengah lebatnya salju turun. "Ah ya, kau hanya _second baseman _cadangan."

Langkah Haruichi terhenti seketika. Perkataan sang kakak terasa menusuk jauh di lubuk hatinya. _Second Baseman _cadangan. Haruichi tahu siapa yang menjadi unggulan untuk posisi itu. Tentu saja sang kakak sendiri, Kominato Ryōsuke.

"Tuh kan, langsung diam ketika aku mengatakan itu! Ayo cepat jalan ke sini, siput! Aku ingin segera kembali ke Tokyo."

Haruichi selalu mengira ia sudah beradaptasi pada suhu dingin Hokkaidō karena ia sering pergi ke sana untuk menjenguk sang nenek. Tapi nyantanya tidak, suhu dingin masih terasa sangat ekstrem di kulit pucatnya. Haruichi mengeratkan mantel sewarna langitnya sebelum kembali mempercepat temponya.

"…Aku juga ingin kembali ke Tokyo."

**.:.**

Kominato Haruichi tidak pernah menduga bahwa gerbong kereta akan terisi penuh seperti ini. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terbawa arus penumpang sementara Ryōsuke memilih untuk berpisah dari sang adik. Haruichi tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kakaknya tidak suka berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Padahal kalau boleh jujur, sosok Ryōsuke adalah panutan Haruichi selama ini.

Pernah sekali Haruichi ditawari posisi _batter _yang lebih memungkinkan eksistensinya ketimbang _second baseman _saat ia masih SMP, tetapi Haruichi segera menolaknya ketika mengetahui Ryōsuke adalah _second baeman _yang baik. Banyak yang menyesalinya—mengatakan Haruichi telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas menjadi _batter _yang baik, tapi Haruichi tidak mendengarkannya. Pemuda berponi panjang itu memilih mengikuti langkah kakaknya.

Tanpa tahu sang kakak sangat tidak suka jejaknya diikuti, terlebih oleh adik sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian, Haruichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuat poni yang menutupi matanya tersibak sedikit. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menggenggam kuat pegangan tangan yang tergantung-gantung di langit-langit kereta pun kini membenarkan letak poninya. Dia tidak suka kalau poninya berantakan sedikit saja. Terkesan seperti anak perempuan memang, tapi Haruichi sangat menyukai poninya.

Kereta masih terasa penuh sesak dan Haruichi tidak menemukan kakaknya, sejauh mata memandang. Haruichi menghela nafas sebelum kembali menggenggam kuat pegangan tangan, berusaha untuk terus berdiri dan tidak jatuh di atas kereta yang tengah melaju kencang.

Matanya terbelalak ketika seseorang yang duduk di depannya berdiri mendadak, membuat Haruichi goyah sejenak sebelum kembali menstabilkan dirinya.

"Kau boleh duduk di tempatku, Nona."

Oh, ternyata orang itu mempersilahkan seorang wanita untuk duduk—sepertinya sih begitu. Jadi Haruichi hanya diam di tempat dengan pandangan melayang ke hujan salju di luar sana yang tampak sangat jelas melalui jendela. Refleks Haruichi kembali mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Nona berambut merah muda?" Tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Haruichi.

Sontak Haruichi menoleh. Sesosok pemuda dengan raut wajah datar kini berada di hadapannya, menunjuk-nunjuk kursi kosong tepat di depan Haruichi. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, melihatnya saja membuat Haruichi memerah samar entah mengapa. "Aku mempersilahkanmu duduk di tempat itu."

"Oh," kini Haruichi mengerti. Dia segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu lalu melayangkan senyum tipis ke sang pemuda yang berbaik hati memberikan tempatnya ke Haruichi. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Maaf merepotkan Anda."

Pemuda itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya dengan sangat samar, nyaris tidak terlihat. Tetapi Haruichi memiliki mata yang jeli sehingga ia masih bisa menangkap gerakan itu. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula apa salahnya mengalah untuk Nona manis sepertimu."

Nona?! Haruichi pun langsung menemukan titik masalahnya. "_A-ano_, h-hanya saja…"

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam (saking legamnya nyaris terlihat seperti biru) itu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula tujuanku adalah stasiun sebelum masuk ke daerah Tokyo, jadi aku tidak akan terlalu lama berdiri."

Haruichi menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, merasa sangat bersalah kepada pemuda di hadapannya yang telah mengiranya sebagai perempuan. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, er…"

"Furuya," sang pemuda hanya mengatakan itu sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Furuya Satoru."

"_A-Arigatou gozaimasu, _Furuya-san. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu," ujar Haruichi dengan wajah bersalah. Mau bagaimana pun juga, pasti pemuda bernama Furuya Satoru itu merasa lelah karena harus berdiri sepanjang perjalanan. "_S-Sumimasen_, Furuya-san bisa kembali duduk di tempat Anda. A-Aku akan berdiri, aku turun di stasiun berikutnya."

Bohong. Haruichi baru turun di stasiun kelima, di daerah pinggiran Tokyo.

Furuya menatap dingin Haruichi. "Mengapa ada perempuan manis yang tetap ngotot untuk berdiri sementara cuacanya dingin seperti ini?!"

_Aku bukan perempuan dan aku tidak manis_. Bantahan itu tidak berguna selama Haruichi merona karena ucapan si pemuda dingin tersebut. Apa Furuya mencoba menggoda Haruichi?! Mendadak Haruichi membeku di tempatnya, mulai merasa khawatir.

Andaikan Haruichi tahu bahwa Furuya jujur dan tulus saat mengatakannya.

"E-Eh, aku hanya merasa tidak membuatmu enak. B-Berdiri pasti melelahkan."

"Aku lebih merasa tidak enak kalau harus membiarkanmu berdiri dan menjadi korban pelecahan seksual yang sedang marak di Jepang."

Eh?! Sebegitu pedulikah pemuda berambut legam di hadapan Haruichi padanya?!

"S-Sekali lagi, _arigatou gozaimasu _Furuya-san."

Setelahnya hanya hening. Haruichi berusaha menutupi rona merah yang belum menghilang di wajahnya dengan menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin semata Furuya menatap datar ke luar jendela. Suhu di kereta terasa sedikit lebih hangat daripada suhu di Hokkaidō, tetapi tetap saja dingin. Sialnya, Haruichi lupa mengenakan syalnya. _Padahal memakai syal akan jauh memberi rasa hangat yang plus._

"Kemana syalmu?" kini Furuya kembali membuka suara, mengakhiri keheningan panjang yang tadi hanya terisi oleh bunyi laju kereta di rel. Haruichi mengadah lalu menggeleng, tetap merasa malu dan kaku untuk berkomunikasi dengan pemuda _stoic _di hadapannya.

"A-Aku lupa mengenakannya."

"Bodoh," dia bisa mendengar jelas Furuya mengumpat kecil di balik wajah datarnya. "Suhu udara nyaris menyentuh angka minus tiga dan kau hanya mengenakan mantel biasa."

Haruichi kembali menunduk. "A-Aku benar-benar terburu-buru tadi. Kakakku menyuruhku untuk bergegas secepatnya jadi aku lupa untuk mengenakan syal," Haruichi berusuha tersenyum normal. "Kakakku benci berlama-lama dan dia selalu menganggapku lama."

"Tipikal," desis Furuya. "Siapa nama kakakmu."

"Kominato Ryōsuke."

Iris Furuya melebar sedikit. "_Second baseman _dari SMA Seidou itu adalah kakakmu?"

Perlahan, Haruichi mengangguk. "Dan aku adalah adik dari Kominato Ryōsuke. Namaku Kominato Haruichi."

Wajah Furuya tetap datar, seolah sama sekali mendapat sisi menarik dari kabar itu. "_Naruhodo_, pantas wajahmu terlihat mirip seperti Ryōsuke-san. Ternyata kau adalah adiknya," jeda sejenak. "Kau suka _baseball_?"

Saraf Haruichi terasa mengejang semua setelah mendengar kalimat pertanyaan itu. "Sangat suka. Aku dan kakakku memegang peran yang sama, _second baseman_."

Furuya menggangguk kecil. "Aku juga sangat menyukainya. Aku ini _pitcher_," jelas Furuya, dia tampak datar sekali saat mengatakannya. "Dan beberapa orang mengatakan aku ini jenius untuk remaja berusia lima belas tahun sepertiku, dalam dunia _baseball_."

_Ternyata aku bisa menemukan seseoran yang juga senasib sepertiku, ya…_

Pandangan Furuya kembali terlempar ke suatu tempat. "Sepertinya destinasiku sudah dekat," Furuya kembali menatap Haruichi yang masih menatapnya di balik poni merah muda panjangnya. "Aku harus berjuang menembus kumpulan manusia ini dan segera turun."

"_H-Ha'i_. Berhati-hatilah saat turun, Furuya-san," Haruichi memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Furuya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang asing di mata Haruichi. "D-Dan tetaplah hangat. Suhu di luar sana nyaris menyentuh angka minus tiga."

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak menyadari sesuatu. Dia segera melepas syal hitam yang meliliti lehernya tadi dan mengalungkannya ke leher Haruichi secara tiba-tiba, membuat _second baseman _itu membelalak seketika. "Aku sudah biasa dengan dingin minus tiga derajat di Hokkaidō, daerah sekitar Tokyo harusnya lebih hangat daripada di sana," ujar Furuya, tatapannya masih datar. "Kau yang seharusnya tetap hangat. Bibirmu sudah memucat sedari tadi."

"Furuya-san memperhatikanku?!"

Perlahan namun pasti, Furuya menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Haruichi yang tengah duduk. Dia tersenyum, meski bukan senyum lebar tetapi pemuda itu tetap tersenyum. "Sulit untuk melepas pandangan dari perempuan secantik Komi—maksudku, Haruichi-san," katanya dengan jemari-jemari mulai menjamah poni Haruichi yang selalu setia menghalangi pandangan sang pemilik poni. Menyibaknya dengan lembut dan menampilkan mata kiri Haruichi yang memiliki iris berkilau. "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau memiliki mata seindah itu."

Furuya langsung berbalik setelahnya, membuat Haruichi merasa lega. Bagaimana jadinya bila Furuya tahu sedari tadi jantung Haruichi berdegup kencang. Haruichi tidak tahu mengapa, yang pasti degupan itu selalu diiringi dengan rasa panas di pipinya.

Pemberitahuan stasiun berikutnya pun berbunyi, dan Furuya kembali menoleh untuk menatap Haruichi.

"Syal itu untukmu saja," pemuda berekspresi dingin itu kembali tersenyum, meski samar. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Nona Kominato."

Haruichi tidak bisa mengelak rasa kosong yang melanda hatinya seketika ketika mendapati Furuya dan beberapa orang lainnya berbondong-bondong untuk keluar dari kereta, menuju stasiun tujuan mereka. Sosok Furuya langsung hilang dari pandangan Haruichi ketika pintu kereta menutup. Tidak ada celah untuk melihat Furuya lewat jendela seberang, karena jumlah penumpang yang berdesakan berdiri hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Haruichi! Oy, Haruichi!"

Samar-samar Haruichi bisa mendengar suara kakaknya menyerukan namanya dari sisi kanan kereta. Dia juga bisa melihat sebuah kepala penuh helaian rambut sewarna dengan rambut Haruichi. Itu pasti Ryōsuke, sang kakak.

"_Baka_!" pekik Ryōsuke setelah ia berhasil berdiri di hadapan sang adik. "Dari tadi aku mencari-carimu. Untung saja kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk turun di stasiun yang tadi!"

Senyuman kecil tercipta di bibir Haruichi. "Tidak kok, _nii-san_. Seorang pemuda mengingatkanku tadi perihal stasiun tempat di mana kita harus turun," gumam Haruichi. "Tadi _nii-san _ke mana? Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di mana pun."

"Aku terbawa arus sampai ke depan gerbong ini! Dan aku nyaris mati panik karena tidak menemukan kepala merah muda sedikit pun!" jawab Ryōsuke, masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari panik yang tadi sempat melandanya. "Dan—Oh, kau mendapat syal itu dari mana?"

Haruichi tidak bisa menahan senyuman dan rona merah mengembang di wajahnya. "Dari seorang pemuda yang berbaik hati untuk memberikan tempat duduknya kepadaku."

Ryōsuke bersiul. "Keberuntungan tampaknya selalu mengikutimu, Dik. Apa kau bertanya siapa namanya?! Mungkin saja bisa menjadi teman di masa depan nanti."

Tatapan Haruichi melayang ke jendela kereta di belakangnya. Teman?! Haruichi menganggap konsep pertemuan pertama mereka tidak semudah itu. Tidak ada orang yang akan merona ketika wajahnya terlalu berdekatan dengan temannya. Tidak ada orang yang hanya termangu ketika mendapati temannya memiliki wajah yang tampan. Pertemuan perdananya dengan Furuya tidak sesederhana itu.

"Furuya. Namanya Furuya Satoru."

Mungkin di masa depan nanti Haruichi bisa memanggil sosok tinggi itu dengan nama depannya saja.

**.**

_Pada hari itu, si polos Kominato Haruichi merasakan cinta pertamanya. Dan Furuya Satoru adalah orang yang beruntung karena telah merebutnya._

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

* * *

**A.N : **Another fanfic for this fandom, fyuh... Menulis fic di tengah-tengah suasana mencekam UTS memang tidak enak rasanya. Ingin sekali cepat-cepat UTS berlalu, biarlah nilai sedikit hancur, toh bisa diperbaiki lagi /tidakpatutdicontoh/

FYI, saya memasukan sedikit canon di sini. Hokkaido itu tempat Furuya berasal, dan di Hokkaido selalu dingin sepanjang waktu (kurang lebih seperti itulah). Jadi kalau musim dingin, Hokkaido bisa dibilang punya suhu 'ekstrem' ketimbang di Tokyo yang masih rada-rada hangat. _Then_, maaf saya buat Ryosuke jadi sosok kakak yang kejam sama adiknya. Tapi memang Ryosuke sifatnya kayak gitu. Dia gak terlalu suka adiknya ngikutin jejaknya, _another canon yeah_.

Mind to RnR? :9


End file.
